


Daffy Dialogues - Strangers in a Strange Land

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "AU", Alternate Universe, Flame Spike, Gen, Hair Salon, Pie, Post-Apocalyptic Hellhole, STD Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ
Summary: This continues Castiel's "owie" from "Daffy Dialogues - How the Mighty Have Fallen" so it would be a good idea to read it first.





	Daffy Dialogues - Strangers in a Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

> This continues Castiel's "owie" from "Daffy Dialogues - How the Mighty Have Fallen" so it would be a good idea to read it first.


End file.
